War Angel of Sera Trailer
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: Oneshot trailer between Gears of war series and Supergirl TV series.


**The War Angel of Sera Trailer **

**SuperGirl and Gears of War crossover**

**Crossover Summary**

**Kara thought she sacrificed herself to save Earth from Fort Rozz and Myriad but her enemy pull off another trick up their sleeves. The explosion from Fort Rozz catapulted her to another alternative world of war ; A world called Sera. Supergirl crashed landed on Sera and found herself in the Pendulum Wars between the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics. Now, Kara had to make a difference in ending the war that will test her morality, body, and mind while she desperately trying to find her way home. Somehow, she will face off a new horror and a new war emerged from the ground, the Locust Horde. With new allies, Kara must battle for humanity's survival against the genocidal Locust Horde.**

* * *

**Trailer **

In Space, a woman in blue suit and red cape pushing a massive space station away from Earth. The heroine reveals to be Kara AKA supergirl

"_**I had to do this."**_

A tear shed from Kara's eyes as she pushes Fort Rozz more across the space.

"_**If I don't make it back, promise me I love you."**_

Once the massive space station was away from Earth, a console beeping and a massive explosion occur and took Supergirl with it. Back on Earth, Alex and J'onn (hank) watched in horror as the explosion took Supergirl with it.

"_**I thought this is the end."**_

Her body hurled across space towards a habitual planet. A planet named Sera. She laid there in a carter. A soldier in blue armor and full helmet glazed at her with a rifle aiming at her.

**But destiny sets a new path**

A battle took place in a ruined city where the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics armies battle each other**. **Over imulsion.

**The Pendulum Wars**

Kara glazed over a beautiful city of Ephyra with Colonel Hoffman and the Chairman Tomas Dalyell next to her.

"Whoever you are , what you did and where you came from. Welcome to Tyrus Kara."said Colonel Hoffman

"**This isn't my Earth."**

Supergirl flew across a COG city. Gear soldiers and civilians watch up with awe. Kara flew past a squadron of King Ravens before waving at the shocked pilots

(No Man's Land - Wonder Woman Soundtrack begins)

**Making a difference is bigger than this war.**

"She is dangerous to us all." Said Chairman Dalyell to Adam Fenix and Hoffman in the office. "I wish I had proof of that but look again. Look at what kind of good can come out of that woman." Answered Professor Adam

"I came here before I had no choice. I did it to save my home and the people I loved." Said Kara sadly.

"The COG and I will do anything in my power to help." Said the Chairman placing a hand on Kara's shoulders.

"**I am not here to fight your war. I am going to end it."**

"War isn't life. It is absolute cruelty." Protest Kara to Hoffman. "Why is everyone living like this. Over some dumb imulsion."

"This is war, Kara and it runs in our blood Kara." Said Hoffman pointing a finger at the heroine. "You think you can stop this war. You don't."

"Then I do what I go to do the most. Bring hope and end this."

Kara stepped out of her room in her suit and cape before flying.

(Supergirl interne in a massive battle between UIR and the COG )

Supegirl appeared over the battlefield, she walked through the field with artillery exploding around her. A bullet slammed into her body and shattered.

Indie soldiers fired at Supergirl with a flapping cape hovering in mid-air only to watch in horror as AR rounds bounced off the heroine while the Gears watched with amaze

Supergirl punches UIR trooper after trooper before lifting up a UIR officer who surrender.

A Gear clutching his wounds as the soldier hid between a chunk of cover as an artillery round flew toward its way. The Gear turned to see Supergirl whooped over and grab the soldier to safety.

Marcus Fenix firing bursts from his lancer rifle at general direction turned and glaze up at the Kara staring at him. The COG soldier eyes widen with awe and shock.

"Go get them. "cheered Marcus. Supergirl firing lasers from her eyes sending the entire UIR forces in full retreat.

**What if she made a difference across for Sera.**

Kara smiled at the masses of people on the streets cheering for the young heroine for ending the war.

Kara in civilian clothing dancing with Marcus on the dance floor as both Marcus and Kara lend their forehead on each other.

"At least this post-war thing is going to last a lifetime." Said Kara whapping her arms around Marcus. Anya Stroud glancing at the couple with a hint of jealousy.

"Hey what could go wrong?" said Marcus

**A new horror emerged and new war : The Locust Horde**

The ground shook and a massive hole appeared with a Corpser burst from the ground in a city plaza screeching then came out came locust drones and war beasts. People fled in terror as the locust horde rampaged through the city killing everyone in their path.

General RAAM walking through the streets with a troika in his hand and directing locust troops to slaughter civilians.

" Citizens, we don't know what these creatures are, other than the fact that they're not human. We don't know where they come from." A statement addressed from the Chairman in the office "We don't know what they want. But they're tunneling under our cities and emerging to slaughter our people"

**War of survival **

Kara watched with horror as a city burns as she flew towards the city.

"What are those things? Where is Alex and the others when I need them the most."

Supergirl slammed a shockwave knocking locust drones off the ground and punching through masses of Locust charging. A Theron took an aim at a pack of fleeing civilians but Supergirl picked up a Theron Guard and threw him across towards a building.

"I am glad that she is on our side." Said Marcus to Dom as they both watched Supergirl fighting against the locust

A squad of Gears pinned down inside a building and firing back at the Locust troops. Then Supergirl fired lasers vaporizing locust drones and boomers . She picked up a truck and threw it at a pack of locust, knocking them off the ground.

**With Sera at the brink of extinction **

"What the hell are those things?" said a COG general glazing at the holo table contain COG and locust battle lines back at the command centre.

Kara fighting alongside with Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago as they held the line against the horde.

" Supergirl. Your courage and bravely inspired all of us during in this darkest hour." Said Chairman Prescott presenting a new set of armour to Superigirl.

"I wouldn't let the world die if I have to carry it to the end."

Supergirl in full blue COG armour plus the S insignia hovering in the skies filled with King Ravens as she flew towards the ruined surface of Sera.

"We stand together!" shouted Kara to the COG army. "Not each other."

Kara hovered over Delta squad: Dom, Cole , Baird and Marcus as they all stand together at the frontlines. General Raam let out a roar pointing his finger ordering the entire Locust army to attack. Kara swooped down towards the locust horde as they charged toward her. A brumak roared as it active its arm cannons before leading the charge.

The brumak charged at Supergirl who flew towards its. Supergirl let out a roar raising a fist.

**She must become the War angel **


End file.
